


Our side of Paradise

by Faxx_no_Printer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Poetry, inspired by a Coyote Theory song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Boomer decides to sing a special song for Mike on their first date. Mike assures him this first date won't be their last.
Relationships: Boomer/Mike Believe, Butch/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Our side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my love al.taire on insta!!! Love you to bits and truly hope you enjoy the rest of your day and your gift! You're basically my twin with a different birthday, so I truly hope you enjoy this!

_“If you're lonely come be with lonely with me ”_

_-Coyote Theory_

_This side of Paradise_

* * *

If he gripped the mic any tighter the chemical X might kick in and it'll break it...and he didn’t want that...again. He couldn’t help it though! His throat felt clogged, palms sweaty, hell, his stomach was practically a washing machine right now…He was on stage in front of about 300 people in Fryday's Fries and Burgers Karaoke Bar to sing a song...not _that_ big of a deal, Boomer could do that. 

Him being on stage in front of Mike Believe in Fryday’s Fries and Burgers Karaoke Bar to sing a song...dedicated to him...no... _that_ was a big deal.

Boomer singing for Mike wasn’t too weird, as he hadn’t brought Mike to hangout. They both knew that, seeing as he asked Mike out on a date. Well, double date since Butch and Bubbles were with them since Butch owed him one but that’s besides the point. Honestly, he’s surprised he agreed at all. He genuinely thought for a while that Mike wouldn't want to be anywhere alone with him...seeing how they spoke to each other for the first time.

* * *

There were a lot of things Boomer liked about this night. The cold air was warmed by the simmering fire at the center of the circle, he was eating smores and drank three sodas without burping so far, he was spending time with all his friends, including his best bud Bubbles and Robin...but that's not what made this night so special. No, what made this night special was this boy from across the campfire he’d never seen before.

Dusty brown hair, deep hazel eyes, greek nose, somewhat chiseled jaw with a charming, bright smile. Even without standing, Boomer could tell he was roughly his height, around 6’1ish. Two piercings in his right ear with what looked like a small stitch at the bottom of his neck. The rest of his outfit honestly didn’t matter as Boomer focused on his very nice face and the vibrations his mellow, deep voice gave out whilst talking to Mitch on his left. Damn...

“Hey…” his voice low enough for only Bubbles and Robin to hear, “who’s that guy?” 

Their heads turn towards the boy in question, “Oh that's Micheal, he’s my best friend! I’ve known him since Pokey Oats” Robin mumbled, “He actually has literature with you...how come you’ve never noticed?” 

How _did_ Boomer not notice? He really didn’t know...but with how... _wow_ Mike looked, he knew that he was going to find him in his next literature class.

Which he did! ….but everytime he tried to approach him...Mike would run away. Everytime. His face would lose a little colour, eyes widen a tad then he’d leave quickly. It was definitely weird and a little disheartening. Like… did he smell bad? Was he just that ugly so Mike would run away? Did he just not like him off the bat?

Of course, he asked Robin during lunch if he was just shy or did Boomer just smell that bad. What he got though, was completely different than he thought.

“Mike has...issues with some of the supernatural stuff that happens here, you know? And whilst he totally loves the girls and would personally die for any of them…” her eyes stared uncomfortably towards her ham sandwich “...he doesn’t do well with...ALL the supernatural individuals if you get what I’m saying.”

Boomer’s face morphed in confusion...before sadness because he understood what that meant. He was scared of him. Obviously he was, he was a damn rowdyruff! He literally had a history of terrorizing people, it’s…it's what he’s created to do…

Bubbles held his hand before his mind wandered to dark places “It's nothing personal Boomie. It actually has nothing to do with any of you...it's just.” Her eyes moved hesitantly, “...something that happened in the past. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he might give you a chance soon.” she looked directly at Robin when she said that, who winked at her. A little cryptic, he ain't gonna lie...but he trusted Bubbles to work her magic.

Next time he saw Mike, he gave him a small wave before class started, and he didn’t know what Robin did but _OHMYGOSH_ HE GAVE A DAMN HANDSOME SMILE AND BOOMER’S LITERALLY OVER THE MOON RIGHT NOW- and ok, maybe that small victory did distract him from paying attention through the class and maybe he was grinning like a loonatic the whole time, but it wasn't his fault! HE ACTUALLY SMILED BACK AND HIS SMILE LOOKS SO GOOD AND - ok, don’t lose your cool...it's cool..it's all super cool!

These small interactions continued. Boomer would wave, Mike would smile and acknowledge Boomer, Boomer would proceed to gush about that small victory in his mind throughout the class. Occasionally, if Mike hadn’t left too fast, a “hi, how are you?” would be answered. 

One morning, he reached school rather early. Was it because he blasted his bluetooth speaker in Butch’s room so loud, that the hibernating bear almost flung him out the window, so he planned ahead and dressed early and flew to school? Who knows? Mayyybbee he did…

His snickers died down, however, when he opened the door and saw him. His eyes were set on a small notepad in front him...but they looked kinda far away...like he wasn’t really looking at the paper but...sorta lost in his own mind? His face was in a very rare frown come to think of it. He was so hyper focused on whatever it was, he didn't notice him at all. 

Well...now would be as good of a time as any to say hi...so…

“Hey Mike, wassup” the boy jumped in his seat, eyes..scared as he looked at Boomer before softening into their usual polite ones. 

“Hey Boomer” he looked like he was collecting himself before a feigned smile came on his face. “Um.. I’m good haha just...writing stuff.” he quickly moved the notepad to the side of the desk…

...that was weird...but Boomer knew better than to budge people into things they didn’t want to talk about…so...

The silence that fell was heavy and awkward before Mike swung his bag on his back before mumbling “ _SorryIgottago_ ” under his breath. He zipped surprisingly quickly past Boomer and fled down the empty hallway. 

“Wait!” oh gosh he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable! He should've said something instead of just stare at him and that notepad...which was now laying on the floor? Oh damn he’d probably want this! He picked it up and vaguely recognized the scribble _‘lonely’_ written on the front. But that didn't matter! This was probably Mike’s super personal journal or something!

He sped his way down the hallway, until he saw the blur of dusty brown hair, stopped right in front him. Mike stumbled back before expertly catching himself. His eyes widen in shock...he had really beautiful hazel eyes…

“Um...yeah?”

….OH SHI-

Boomer immediately moved back. Right, uh keep your distance Boom. Keep your cool. 

“Um.. you forgot your book...notepad...thingy” ugh...way to sound like your namesake, dummy.

Mike didn’t seem to notice though, his eyes blown wide and hand snatching the notepad. Ok, um a little aggressive…

Mike wasn’t mad though, he actually looked...relieved. He gave that...really handsome smile Boomer would happily melt over. “Thanks” he said, sounding much less tense. He almost turned around to leave, before stopping completely, turning back with the biggest smile he’d ever seen…

“See you at Literature?” 

Now it was Boomer’s turn to tense. His body turned red as Brick’s cap, cheeks flushed and throat dry. Did he just...is he..looking forward to seeing him?

Boomer only nodded before he could ruin the moment with an unintentional voice crack. Mike smiled wider before he turned and left. Whilst he was left paralyzed.

….oh gosh...Boomer got it _bad_ for this boy…

That Literature class was a blaasstt honestly. Mike was really funny, loved Indie-Rock, or as he put it _“ugghh yass daddy”_ music, (Boomer really got a kick out of that one) and genuinely seemed invested when he had to share his poem with the rest of the class. He actually did something that, admittedly, was a little weird. Those hazel eyes looked at Boomer, but looked too far away to actually be _looking_ at Boomer. 

“Hey Boomer?” the joking tone was gone and Boomer felt himself straighten up.

“Um yeah?” Did he do something wrong? Why did Mike look so serious? Did-

“Sorry for running away from you the first time you tried to talk.”

...ok that was not what he expected, but a lot better than whatever he thought he would say…but he was a Rowdyruff so...he understood why...

“Oh, it’s cool Mike, I totally get it, I mean I’m-”

“No.” Damn...he looked almost mad...his eyes softened though, and this time Boomer could tell he was looking right at him. “You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry I did that Boomer.” his tone was curt. Then, both his face and tone mellowed into a genuine smile. 

“Thanks for talking to me. You’re really fun to talk to.” 

For the first time, Boomer felt his cheeks redden at something other than his physical appearance. In that small moment, he felt a click with Mike. That expression, that tone, those words...they were a lot more than what met the eye for sure. It was...like he...understood him in that small moment. 

It felt...good...really good.

They started spending more time in and out of Literature class after that. First, at their lunch tables, then after Boomer’s baseball practice on Tuesdays and eventually out on weekends. Robin and Bubbles would tag along with them, which, thank goodness, cause Boomer might implode if he had to stay around this work of art for too long he might regret it. Though, when they were alone, like in class, they had more of _those_ moments. Those small moments of connection would happen rarely but everytime they did butterflies made a cocoon out of his stomach trying to escape from his throat. It made him feel...wanted. Appreciated and included...and super flustered let’s be real here.

But those moments...they were really...nice. Nice was a lame word but they were. Boomer learning Mike’s favourite shows to watch,video games to play and making jokes everywhere they go was fun but...those moments mixed into them are what made Boomer realize...

He had it _bad_ for this boy.

Bad enough to ask him on a date to Fryday’s Fries and Burgers Karaoke Bar.

* * *

Aaannndd he ended up daydreaming backstage and the song’s instrumental was about to play in five minutes. Shit. Ok, breathe, it's just Mike...just some guy with really breathtaking eyes and chiseled jaw and handsome smile and was going to _hateyoufortherestofyourlifeifyouscrewthisup_ \- no. Not the thoughts you need right now dumb dumb. No, not the names you should be calling yourself either- dammit can you do anything right-

“Boom? Why you lookin’ like you swallowed a bug? You’re all green and shit.”

“How are you back here Butch?” he looked up to the slightly taller boy in question. 

“Ion know man, you were takin’ super long with the whole “serenade to your lover” thing and I was gonna tell you, me and Bubs was gon’ dip” His arms were hidden in his pockets as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Boomer. That stupid grin came up on his face, “You honestly look like you swallowed _somethin’ else_ of Mike’s if ya’know what I’m sayin.’” 

“UGGHH SHUT UP! You promised you wouldn’t start that up again!” he whined as his annoying older brother guffawed like it was the funniest joke known to man. 

“Hey, I’m just sayin’, maybe Brick was right with the whole “Dick him down Boo-”

“I’M NOT LISTENING!” Gosh he did _not_ need to hear his eldest brother’s very recent...ahem...words of _encouragement_ before they left for the date right now.

Butch turned to him with that same grin but a serious tint to those deep green eyes. He looked at him directly, “But seriously, this singing thing shouldn’t be taking so long. What’s the hold up?”

He shifted uncomfortably before looking down at the floor. He felt his face burn cause, gooshh this was dumb and Butch was gonna laugh but… “I’m scared he doesn’t like it I guess...like I don’t know man. He really gets me and he’s cool and cute and…” gosh he should stop rambling before Butch looks like he swallowed a bug, “What if he doesn’t like the song?”

Butch’s face morphed into almost mocking confusion. “Didn’t you choose that song specifically for him though? Like doesn’t he dig that same Indie crap you like or whatever?”

“Its Indie _Rock_...and yeah...but what if-”

“Dude, if you literally chose this song specifically for this guy, how could he not like it?” he stepped closer til they were face to face “Just shut up that stupid self doubt you got goin’ on and sing it man.”

“But he might not even like the song or my voice or...I don’t know dude, I guess I don’t want him to think it’s dumb or something” his eyes studied the floor, throat clogging up “...or I’m dumb...” his voice went really low at that last part.

His big brother’s face was hard and almost unreadable. He looked down at the ground for a while before speaking. “Dude, it's gonna be chill. You chose the song cause you felt it...ion know was about Mike or sum’ right? He’s gonna like it. Besides, you can’t pussyfoot outta it now man.” Suddenly two strong, calloused hands gripped his cheeks and squished them together. “It’s gonna be fine. I swear it's like you either overthink like crazy or don’t think at all. Stupid” Finally he let go of his semi-sore cheeks. That familiar grin was back and those green eyes’ seriousness softened to what was as much compassion as his big bro could express.

“It's gonna be fine man, besides, he agreed to go with _you_ on a date right? Ain’t no way he won’t love it.”

He hate to say it but, Butch was right. Mike wasn’t some jerk that would shun him and make fun of him for singing that song even if it was corny as all hell. He’d probably make a light-hearted joke about it but Mike wasn’t cruel. He was really thoughtful and caring and appreciative and sweet and cute and- uggh stop that! But... at least all of that was true...Mike wouldn’t hate it. 

....those moments...those rare special moments told him Mike wouldn’t hate it....

Suddenly the cloud of self doubt left Boomer’s mind. His cheeks upturned as they tugged into an extremely bright smile. He vaguely heard someone call his name to the stand. He lightly, affectionately, punched his arm. He could always count on this dipshit to help him out...

“Thanks, Buffy.”

That grin spread wider and that gleam of genuine happiness lit up in those green eyes. “No prob, Bubbas.”

Butch’s heavy foot stomps indicated his departure, whilst Boomer made his way towards the mic. He leaned in, looking directly into those beautiful, hazel eyes and that charming, encouraging smile.

“Hey! I’m singin’ “This side of Paradise by Coyote Theory” he smiled. The instrumental came on and Boomer breathed in and out all his anxieties away. The unnecessary lyrics came on and with it, the sound of pure melodic voice of a smitten blonde hair boy singing to his hazel eyed crush.

Were childhood nicknames like Buffy and Bubbas corny and pretty lame? Hell yeah...but so was singing a lameass Indie Rock song to your crush...especially if that song was about how you wanted to fill that void of loneliness in said handsome crush’s heart.

* * *

The chorus of claps and cheers that flooded the room was not enough to distract him from the thoughts racing through his brain. Bubbles’ excited shaking did not distract him from the supposed trance he was in right now. And certainly nothing, not even Butch’s hooting at the back of him, could distract him from the blonde haired, tall, blue eyed boy leaving the stage.

* * *

_I create_

_And I make something out of nothing_

_And now the nothingness inside me is nothing but a memory._

_And soon,_

_You will be too._

Mike wouldn’t say that he finds things relatable much. When people hear “having an imaginary friend as a kid” they think relatable. When people hear “having an imaginary friend who traumatized you as a kid and almost ruined your life when you were a teen due to said trauma”? Hmm...not so much.

But that day, when Boomer was closing this beautiful poem he worked on for class and those lines were uttered...they hit home for Mike...really hard.

Those lines...they reminded him too much of... _Patches_

It was no secret to the members of the Pokey Oats class of _that_ year who that was. The jester ghost creature that conjugered out of Mike’s “imagination”...or more accurately his loneliness.

Being born into a fortunate, middle class, british home did not obstruct young Micheal Atticus to have many friends. However, there was just something about Mike that would scare the other kids at school away. But… he couldn’t really blame them. 

Afterall, Mike was scared of himself too. 

At a ripe age of three he would play with this funny clown man who would move his toy blocks and make funny sounds. At age four, he realized that only he could play with the jester, and the kids at school would call him “demon” when he just wanted to play and it would honestly hurt a little how they always ran away when they saw him. At age five, he moved to Townsville with his Mommy after Daddy called him a demon too. He changed his name to Mike Believe and, even after the whole... _incident_...with the “pranks” Patches kept pulling, he was still able to make some acquaintances.

At age nine, Mike Believe learnt what an “inscription” is. Why that weird birthmark tattoo thing on his back always burned if he tried to rub it off. Why he had a mastery over psychokinesis, why Dad called him “demon” and why Patches was and would always be his only “friend” besides his mother. At age ten he casts out Patches from existence, has no one left to call friend and buries himself in work and Friday football practices to cope with the feelings of exclusion. 

All the feelings of fear, self-loathing, confusion, loneliness as a result of social ostracization and lack of understanding of self caused all because of something he couldn’t control became too much for him to control...so at age thirteen, he attempts a suicide with a knife to the neck until Robin Snyder stops him, endangering herself as she almost got caught in a psychokinesis mental breakdown. 

At age fourteen, he and his best friend Robin go to their therapy sessions together every Wednesday, vowing that they’d use their experience to teach others, as Dr. Estelle always said, and never leave someone out as a result of something they couldn’t control…

….yet he did the same with Boomer.

He admittedly, was scared to approach him. He may have gotten good at understanding his powers and himself at seventeen years old now, but he still didn’t deal too well with anything that had to do with HIM because of the whole… _inscription_ thing….And yeah, Robin kept talking about how he’d like him if he gave him a chance and yeah he did give him back his journal when he left it in that class...but then, in that moment of self reflection, he realized he was doing the same thing he hated...running away from someone who wanted to be a friend...for something they couldn’t control….

“Hey Boomer...Sorry for running away from you the first time you tried to talk. Thanks for talking to me. You’re really fun to talk to.” 

And he was! Boomer would gush with him about that good “ _daddy music”,_ talk about his funny study sessions with the girls and his brothers….how Blossom is apparently Brick’s “Sugarmama”? (Mike really got a kick out of that one) and even went to their seventeenth birthday party. He seemed like he liked hanging out with him, not just because of a _very_ obvious and albeit cute crush Boomer had on him (that ok, _maayybbee_ he was beginning to reciprocate), but genuinely invested in….him...and Mike definitely could say the same after...especially after _that_ day.

It was afterschool on a Tuesday, Robin had an emergency student council meeting and Bubbles was on a date with Butch, which left Mike alone in the stands waiting for Boomer’s baseball practice to end. Being an extravert with a past fear of isolation was...easy to fall back into sometimes...like right then as he scribbled his thoughts unto his journal. Thoughts about...loneliness...Patches…

How lonely Patches must be since he got rid of him...seven years ago... how guilty he feels about it...even after seven years...

“Mike? You ok, dude?”

Instinctively, he tucked the notepad away. He’s gotta stop doing that! “Yeah, Boom?” instinctively, the feigned, polite smile came.

His blue eyes held so many questions as he stared at his face, before he got up and motioned him towards the gate to exit the school. “C’mon I gotta walk you home.”

Ok? This was new...He pushed the notepad into his bag and walked with Boomer, discreetly guiding him to location each turn of the way. The walk was silent, a little awkward since Mike was still pretty low from those thoughts clouding his head and well...he could tell Boomer wanted to ask. It wasn’t the first time he saw it after all, so….it's like what Estelle says, use their experience to teach others…

“You don’t have to tell me about it, you know? About the stuff on your notepad.” Boomer's tone was jarringly different from the funny kind he was used to. “I’m not gonna bug you about personal shit like that. I don’t expect you to tell me all your big insecurities or whatever you have in that book. All I wanna say is...I get it.” those blue eyes looked directly into his hazel ones...but it felt like he was staring into Mike’s soul “I get having so many thoughts that you have to write that shit down...you being overwhelmed by...so much...but…” Boomer looked down at his hand as his own twitched, like it wanted to touch something. “I just want you to know you don’t have to feel lonely...not with me….not anymore.”

Hazel eyes widened and blinked. He was really this observant huh? He must’ve noticed from the first time he saw it. 

Boomer just...always seemed to know what to say. 

A smile bloomed onto his reddening face as he looked at the quickly turning red, blonde boy in front of him. “Thanks Boomer...you really know what to say to make me smile, huh.” 

He sure did, because later, once he dropped Mike home, he asked him out on a date. Surely enough that made Mike’s smile widen as he said “yes” and Boomer blushed like crazy like the cutie he was. Not too surprising

* * *

What was surprising was how beautiful Boomer’s voice was...how thoughtful this song was...how much it resonated with Mike….how much...how much…

How much Boomer...wanted to be with Mike…

He felt his eyes water a tad before blinking those unexpected tears away cause wow...his voice was beautiful, he was beautiful, the song was beautiful...everything _together_ was just so…perfect…

Mike absentmindedly waves Bubbles and Butch “bye” as those thoughts raced through his mind. As he and Boomer walked to his house...all he could think about was the song, the message, the words...Boomer chose that cause he...cared about him…

He didn’t realize that they were at the foot of his doorway, until he looked up to Boomer’s….sullen face? He looked...sad...why was he..?-

“Mike, I’m sorry I did that..I-I thought you might’ve liked it and…”

...wait...did he think he didn’t…

“...it was really stupid of me to sing about something so personal…”

This guy actually thought Mike…

“....and I totally get it you didn’t like it cause I shouldn’t have-”

A firm index finger shushed rambling pink lips. Index turned to thumb, as thumb puckered up surprisingly soft lips. Super soft lips met slightly rougher ones, but both lips, no matter how shocked, melted into a big smile, as the two boys shared a sweet, silent moment alone together. They pulled apart, but the once frazzled air around them melted into joy, intimacy and _closeness_ that only they could share in that moment _alone_ with _each other_.

“I loved it Boom...you really do have a way with words….and song.” a very charming, lovesick smile blossomed on the blushing blonde, and likely on Mike himself. “I really enjoyed tonight...when’s our next date?”

Blue eyes widened, before an enthusiastic, _very_ devilishly handsome grin came unto the Boomer’s handsome face. “Whenever you want Mike.”

Hahaha...he did not have to sound so hot saying that….

Mike’s face burned profusely as he nodded, not trusting his voice to let out a squeak. They chuckled softly around each other until Mike made him promise to text him when he got home. They shared one last kiss...cause Boomer was _really_ good at kissing or literally anything to do with his mouth, stepped inside, and watched him fly his way back home...making a not so discreet heart in the sky.

This left Mike in his room texting Boomer all night long...alone, but not lonely

* * *

_“So if you're lonely, no need to show me, if you're lonely come be lonely with me”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the fic and thanks so much to @lisathefan for betaing this piece! Please leave any critiques of these piece in the comments below.


End file.
